In the Name of The Moon
by Skychild101
Summary: (redo of my old one) First season: The scouts are reborn and had been sent to Earth. But that also meant that Evil had too been sent to Earth. When the evil had awoken, it soon hears about a crystal that could destroy the world and has powers that are unlimited. Will the evil get the crystal? Or will the scouts save the day?
1. She's the One, Sailor Moon

A/N: Meep…yeap, I'm redoing my old one because I felt that it wasn't very organized and all that. This will be season 1 and if you guys want another season, let me know in the review ^^ also, because its season 1, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn won't appear in it yet. The location will be the same (Tokyo, Japan) and so will the names be the same but the attacks and the enemies ARE different! Since you guys already know that I DON'T own them, let's start shall we? =^.^=

Chapter 1: She is the One, Sailor Moon!

"ARGH! MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE UP?!" a very loud voice screeched through the quiet house.

The mom sighed as she yelled out to her noisy daughter. "I did, Serena! But you said that you will get up."

"And you believe that?!" she hollered.

The mom sighed, aggravated. "Of course I did."

Sometime later, a blonde girl with two buns in her blonde long hair ran down the stairs, quickly zooming into the kitchen to grab a toast then placed on her black shoes.

"Bye mom!"

_Oh I can't believe I slept in again! I got to stop doing that!_ Serena groaned in thought as she ran down the familiar streets. _But can I help it?_

All of a sudden, Serena heard a yowl that almost sounded like a cat being in pain. Being curious, Serena turned around the block and saw three little boys picking or rather torturing a black cat that seemed to have a bandage on its forehead.

_If there's one thing I hate it's where humans are being cruel to animals_! Serena thought angrily.

"Hey you creeps! Leave that cat alone!" Serena exclaimed, rushing to the cat's rescue.

The boys who were suddenly alerted that there was another person here turned around and dashed off, scared.

"Rotten brats. I'll let your mothers know!" Serena shouted at them. When they are gone, Serena went down on her knees and picked up the small cat.

"Aw you okay, little kitty? Did those mean boys did anything to you…?" as Serena started to take away the bandage, a golden light shone which later revealed a golden crescent moon. "Huh? What's this?"

The cat opened one of its eyes and started to go haywire.

"Hey chill, cat!" Serena squealed when it started to wave its paws around. The cat then leaped out of her head and jumped on her forehead then it jumped on a nearby wall ledged.

The two did nothing but stared at each other.

"Huh? Oh no! I'm going to be even more late!" Serena whined after a while.

The cat, on the other hand, continued to stare at Serena while having a thought in her mind.

_Could she be the one_?

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Detention, Serena!"

"Aww!" Serena pouted, letting her head to rest on her arms which were placed on the desk.

"Aw Serena! I thought this time you weren't going to be late!" Molly scolded.

"Save the scolding, Molly. Anyways, it was the cat's fault." she mumbled.

"A cat?"

"I ran into a group of little boys that was tormenting a cat so I stepped in and shooed them away. So in the end…"

"You got a _little _distracted and end up being late." Molly finished, letting out a puff of sigh.

"Hey guys!" a sudden voice came, startling the two.

"Oohhh Melvin! Give us a warning!" Molly exclaimed, glaring at the boy who had round glasses and messy hair.

"Sorry but I heard that you, Serena got a detention again."

"You don't need to rub it in!" Serena snapped. "Now leave me alone." she moaned.

"Quiet class! We are starting so get to your seats!" Haruna snapped.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"This stupid test! I so could've passed it but I was busy!" Serena mumbled, glaring at the twenty mark on the paper. "But aw why does it matter anyway? Mom's gonna scream when she sees this." she growled. "It's not fair!"

Frustrated, she crumpled the paper and tossed away.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing things, meatball head."

Growling, Serena turned around and snapped at the familiar voice. "Can it, Darien! I don't want to deal with you right now!"

"A twenty? What a terrible mark." he commented on it.

Twitching angrily, Serena marched up and snatched the paper away. "Who told you could read my stuff?"

"Hey don't get angry at me. Besides, it's not my fault that you had flunked the test and the fact, that you threw it at my direction." he pointed it out.

Scowling, Serena turned back and gave a little _humph_ sound. "Jerk."

She started to walk but paused since she rotated around and gave him a raspberry before she took off.

_Strange girl._

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hi home!"

"Hey Serena! So tell me."

"Tell you what?" Serena asked, cautiously though she had a feeling where this was heading.

"How did the test go?" a pause. "Come on. I don't bite."

"T-test? What test?"

"The one where you had a few weeks ago." her mom said, having her hand out in front of her as she wore a big smile.

"Oh that test. Well um you see um hehe…um…"

Another pause.

Defeated, Serena gave out a puff of sigh and slowly she handed the wrinkled paper to her mom.

"A _twenty_? You told me you had studied with Melvin!" her mom raged. "Now get out of the house and _don't _come back when you're finished!" with that, her mom threw her out and slammed the door.

This left Serena to wail, banging on the door.

"Aw but mom! Please don't do this to me! It's scary outside! Please mom!" she wailed, banging on the door.

The mother sighed, slowly knowing that a headache will come soon.

"Better let her in before the whole neighborhood is out to get her." Sam, Serena's younger brother said then paused. "Not that I care."

"Oh I suppose you're right."

/*/*/*/*/*/

_All that studying made me tired. I'm so sleepy._ Serena thought as she walked towards her bed. _A little nap won't hurt…right?_

With that thought in mind, she curled herself in a ball and snoozed away. Unbeknowst to her, something was watching her and just to her luck the window was opening, allowing a breeze to pass by. It then vanished out of sight.

Since Serena felt that something was in her room or at least she thought there was, she opened her eyes and turned around only to see her window being open.

_Weird. I don't remember having my window being opened. My mom probably did._ Serena thought as she went to close her window.

As she turned around yet again, a blur of object came into the view and it seemed that it was heading towards Serena who gave out a scream until a thud came along.

Wincing, Serena opened her eyes but it went wide since what she saw was—

"A cat…a black cat…" she blinked. "Hey you were that cat in whom I saw earlier. How did you find me?"

"I followed you all day." the cat simply said.

Silence.

Serena suddenly screamed, throwing the cat away and she quickly hid behind her bed.

"Oh no…a talking cat. I must be dreaming." she said, eyes wide.

The cat groaned. "No you're not dreaming. You're perfectly normal…well as perfectly normal as you can be."

Serena scowled. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Who are you anyway? How can you talk?"

"I'm glad you asked. I am Luna. I am your guardian. I am here to wake you up. You are the Chosen One. You are Sailor Moon! When you had removed that bandage, I was able to talk."

"Sailor Moon? Talking cat?" Serena gasped with uneasy. "This is totally weird. You know what…I think I know what's happening."

"You do?" Luna said with surprise.

"Yes. I'm dreaming! Yes that's what it is! Now, when I go back to sleep and wake up, this will not happen."

Luna sweat-dropped. "Oh this is going to be difficult."

As Serena went back to her bed, Luna sheathed out her claws which as a result, a loud scream pierced through the house. Eventually, thundering footsteps came up the stairs then yanked the door wide open.

It revealed Serena's mother and her father and they all breathed heavily. On the other hand, Sam peeked out, wearing a calm look.

"What…what happened?" her mother said, breathlessly.

"H-huh…? Oh hehe nothing. I found a needle on the floor and I accidentally fell on it." Serena lied, laughing sheepishly.

"Oh for…Serena!"

Angrily, the mom slammed the door closed and they all went back down stairs. Eyes sliding to the corner of her eyes, Serena yanked out Luna and started to strangle her.

"Why did you do that for?!" Serena screeched.

"It was just to make sure what a dream was and what was not. Since that had clearly made you in pain, you were definitely not dreaming." with that, Luna flashed an innocent smile.

"Ooohhh, Luna!"

"Now…" Luna got out of her grip and landed back on her bed. "Since you still don't believe that you're Sailor Moon, I'll prove it to you."

"Oh yeah? How? By poking in my butt and that will transform me?" Serena scowled.

Luna rolled her eyes. "No. It's actually just a few words but first, you will need this."

All of a sudden, Serena gasped with shock as Luna unexpectedly started to cough. Then a drool bubble popped out of Luna's mouth. It floated in midair a bit, carrying something inside and then the bubble popped having the object hit the ground.

"Take this and shout out 'Moon Power!'"

Serena cringed. "Ew you mean I gotta take that _thing_? Ew! Why should I touch it! It's probably contaminated!"

Luna breathed out a deep huff before screaming. "Just do it!"

"Alright!" cringing, she slowly made her hand to the small wand-like object as she closed her eyes. "Ew…ew…ew…"

But, she had dared herself to open one of her eyes and found out that there was no saliva on it. Instead, it showed a pink stick with a full golden circle on top as if it was representing a full moon. In the middle, had a small golden heart.

Serena gasped. "It's so pretty even after it got contaminated." Luna sweat-dropped.

The girl stood up, lifting the stick into the air and—

"Moon Power!" her voice echoed. Her nails then sparkled, turning into a pink color. She was soon thrown into an otherworldly world that had a blue background with dazzling stars.

She then started to spun around several times, feeling the translucent pink ribbons wrapping around her body, forming a white leotard, white gloves with red bands and red boots with two golden crescent moon on the white lining.

A blue fuku was also formed before the boots did. Pretty soon, a red choker with a moon insignia, gold crescent moon earrings, a crescent-moon shaped tiara and two white bordered red circular odangos were formed. She then posed.

"Wha?" Serena gasped, looking at herself in the mirror. "What just totally happened? Why am I in these clothes? What's going on?" she freaked out.

Luna, who remained calm, spoke. "I told you. You are Sailor Moon. You are born to fight the evil that has plagued Earth. You along the other Sailor Soldiers will soon defeat the ultimate evil."

"Evil…? There's evil in this world?" Serena gasped, chewing on her nails.

Just then, a scream was heard which alarmed Serena

"That scream…? Where did it came from? It didn't sound like it came from here." Serena panicked.

"If you would calm down, I'll explain everything! That scream meant someone is in danger. You can hear it only because your odangos allowed it. Now come on. We have to hurry before it's too late." Luna said then started to run off.

"W-wait!" Serena chased after Luna once she opened the window. She continued to follow Luna which eventually lead them to a Game Arcade.

"Hey…this is the place where I always go to." Serena said. "Ooohh, how dare they thrash this place!"

Like before, that same scream came but this time, Serena was able to recognize it since she wasn't panicking.

"Wait a minute… that's Andrew's voice! Oohh, that's it! Those creeps are going to pay!"

With that, Serena barged into the Arcade, alerting the hideous monster. On the floor was Andrew who looked frightened at the sudden scene.

"Hold it there, pal!"

The creature turned its ugly head that seemed to be a screen. "Huh? Who are you?"

"M-me…?" Serena stammered. "I um…uh…"

_Strange…I suddenly feel courageous…_

With a determined look, Serena spoke out. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice! A sworn protector to Earth and here to fight the Evil that has threatened Earth! In the Name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

She posed but then blinked. "Where did that came from?"

"Sailor Moon? Never heard of you. But that doesn't matter! You will soon cease to exist! Along with this pretty boy!"

Suddenly, the monster threw its arm that looked like a cable and it wrapped around Andrew. Andrew suddenly gave out a scream since electricity went on him, zapping him.

Serena gasped. "Andrew!"

Out cold, the creature tossed him out as if he was some ragged doll. "Now if you don't want to end up like him, I suggest you run away."

"Never! I will fight til evil descends!"

"Your loss."

Cable by cable, Sailor Moon dodged all of the attacks except at the last one, she got hit when the cable smacked into her, making her to smack her back against a wall.

Whimpering, Serena fearfully looked up at the monster that started to come towards her.

Frightened, Serena closed her eyes and gave out a wail. "Luna! I don't want to do this anymore! I want to go back home!"

"But you can't. You're the Sailor Soldier. The Chosen One."

"I don't care! I hate this!"

Sailor Moon then gasped when she saw the cable that had electricity on it rushed towards her and with that, she closed her eyes and screamed. Just when it was about to hit her, something came in between like a red flash and it instantly cut off the cable. The beast withdrew its cable arm then turned its horrible head to face a new comer.

"Huh?"

Leaning against the door side, was a mysterious figure. It wore a black cape while wearing a black and white tux. When it turned its head to the battle scene, it wore a white mask while a black hat was on its head. The person also wore white gloves.

"Stop crying, Sailor Moon! Find it in your strengths and believe in yourself! You can defeat this monster! As for my name, it shall be unknown for the time."

"Oh wow! He was totally dreamy!" Serena said, her eyes turning into hearts.

"Oh Serena! Pay attention."

Finally snapping back to her senses, Serena gave out another scream when she narrowly avoided the oncoming attack; instead, the attack hit the wall.

Gulping, Serena did nothing other than staring at the beast.

_Find it in your strengths and believe in yourself! You can defeat this monster!_

"Luna! What do I do?" Serena exclaimed.

"Take out your tiara and shout out "Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon did as she was told. She took off her tiara and placed it between her index and her thumb. She then twirled around then stopped.

"Moon Tiara…Action!" she shouted, throwing the tiara to the monster's weakpoint.

The creature screamed in pain and just like that, it got moon-dusted.

"Alright! I did!" Sailor Moon cheered.

Meanwhile, in a corner of the store, there was a figure.

_Good job, Sailor Moon._

And then, it vanished.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Serena yawned, flopping herself on the bed, spread out.

"That was exhausting." she said, sleepily.

"But at least you did it and I'm proud of you. Of course, there will be more enemies and they will be stronger." Luna said but as she hopped on Serena's side, she blinked and smiled.

"Good night, Serena…Sailor Moon."

A/N: *blinks* wow…I actually liked how this one came out. So yeah, some attacks will stay the same only because they're awesome especially World Shaking! =^.^= which attacks are your favorite? What will happen in the next chapter? If you stay tune, you will find out! Oh and a little feedback would be nice too ah ha


	2. Fashion Problems!

A/N: Hey guys! GUESS WHAT! MOCKINGJAY CAME OUT TODAY AND I'M GOING TO GO WATCH IT ON SATURDAY! OMG! ARE YOU EXCITED!? I AM! On the other hand, I'm actually pretty excited to write this Sailor Moon story, ah ha. So without further ado, let's continue!

_**Dedications: **_Thanks to Redwings019 and SailorPegasi for favoring and following the story.

Chapter 2: Fashion Problems

In a far off distance, in a place where it is cold and dark, where no light can ever enter. Even if the smallest amount of light was able to enter, it would quickly dissolve away. The place was filled with mist and only black clouds were covering. In the centre of the strange cold place, was what it looked like a throne and someone sat on it.

Apart from the throne, it also featured some valleys where other bizarre people would stay.

"Iolite come forth." the dark figure that sat on the throne spoke.

A figure out of nowhere materialized in front of her, paying her respects. It was a woman with a pale face and dark purple hair. She wore a black strapless leotard with a golden belt that was tilted sideways at her waist and midnight blue gloves with ankle boots. Her cold black eyes pierced through the dark figure's violet eyes.

"Your Majesty."

"Tell me, how do you succeed on that crystal if you continue to fail me?"

"My Queen, do not fret for I have planned another plan. This time it will work."

The dark figure raised an eyebrow as if it was questioning the person's answer.

"You better make your words come true. Now then…off you go!"

"Yes, my Queen."

/*/*/*/*/*/

A phone was ringing throughout the hall then footsteps came.

"Hello?"

"Serena? Is that you?"

"Oh yes it is, Molly. What's up?"

"Um I can't tell you over the phone. Can you come to my house? It's very urgent." she said, her voice clearly having an urgent tone.

"Oh yeah sure."

With that, Serena placed down the phone and grabbed her shoes. "Bye mom! I'm going over to Molly's!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

A doorbell was rung and soon, the door was opened, revealing Molly who peeked.

"Oh good. You're here. Come."

With a last look, Molly pulled in Serena and closed the door.

"Now what I'm about to tell you is really serious." Molly began as they climbed up the stairs.

"Um Molly? Why are we whispering?" Serena whispered, crouching down.

"Huh? Oh…uh I don't know…" Molly laughed sheepishly.

Once they reached her room, the red-haired closed the door and began to be all mysterious.

"So my problem is…" she started, dramatically and then she pulled out to outfits. "I can't decide which one to wear!"

Serena sweat-drop. "_That's _what the secret is?"

"Serena, I'm being real serious here!"

"Oh okay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything, heh." Serena replied, waving her hands in front of her. "But um…"

Serena looked at the two outfits. The left outfit was a pink dress with a short that was up to its knees. On the left strap of the dress, it bore a black bow. The upper part of the dress had laces.

The right outfit was also cute. It was a blue overlay dress.

In the end, Serena chose the pink one.

"I really like the left one. But can I ask why?"

"Oh it's for a fashion show. ("A fashion show?!" Serena exclaimed.) I was lucky enough to be chosen. My next show is this week and it's a big one! I'm really nervous though."

"Aw Molly. You're being too modest. You'll do great!"

"Thanks, Serena."

/*/*/*/*/*/

_Humph. A fashion show? That's what these humans are so excited about? Pathetic. _Iolite muttered in thought as she stopped to look at the huge stage that was in the middle of the area.

_Oh well. What can I expect from them? Guess a little snooping around won't be bad._

She started to walk but it wasn't too soon that she felt someone bumping into her which as a result they both fell down to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you nimrod!" Iolite exclaimed, furiously.

"I'm sorry—"

"Sorry isn't good enough—"she stopped in mid-sentence when she save at the person.

It was a man with a good build and had jet black hair. He also had black piercing eyes and in his hands were books that he was trying to collect.

_Oh my…_Iolite thought, feeling her cheeks going red.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." she said.

-Around the block-

_A fashion show! Molly is so lucky to be in it. _Serena thought as she happily munched on one of her donuts. _I know she'll be good!_

As soon as she turned the block, she felt herself being rammed into.

"Ow…that hurt." she whined, rubbing her nose.

The person turned around to see who had bumped into him.

"Oh hey there, Dumpling."

Serena opened her eyes and saw that it was Darien.

"Oh it's you. And I am not a Dumpling!"

"Would you prefer if I call you a meatball head then?"

"No!"

"Hmm…who's that? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Huh?" Serena peeked out and saw a girl. "Wha? Him? No way! I would never date a conceited cold-hearted sasquatch!"

Darien frowned. "And I would never date an airhead."

"Hey!"

"You called me a sasquatch." he pointed it out, earning an annoyed growl.

Iolite sighed. _Whatever. They can have each other. They're giving me a headache especially that hyena girl._

Noticing that the girl was walking off, Darien called out.

"Sorry for bumping into you!"

Serena raised one of her eyebrows, chuckling evilly. "Hehe, my klutziness is rubbing off you! Perfect!"

"Nope. I'm still the graceful one. You're the Queen of Klutziness. No one can replace you."

"That was mean!" she wailed.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Iolite stared up at the clear blue sky, placing her hand in front of her forehead as her shade.

_It is a beautiful day out. _Iolite soon turned her grin to an evil one. _A day to cause some havoc._

/*/*/*/*/*/

A door slammed, alerting the figure that was in her room.

"Hmm? Serena? Is that you?" Luna said, her eyes paying attention somewhere else.

The moment she turned her stare at Serena, Luna gave out a meow of shocked. There was Serena at the door who was steaming madly.

"That Darien…I hate that jerk! Ooo, he makes me so mad!" Serena exclaimed, throwing a book that nearly struck Luna.

If Luna hadn't move, she would've for sure been hit.

"First he calls me a meatball head and now he calls me a Dumpling!" Serena said. Luna gave a meow when Serena turned her head; her face full of tears.

"Why must he be so mean to me? He's all nice to others except for me. Am I really that bad?" Serena wailed.

Luna sighed. _Oh boy here we go. _Luna then turned her head, noticing something.

"Oh Serena…maybe this will cheer you up." Luna said, grabbing something in her mouth before she threw it at Serena.

The paper automatically silenced Serena as it got her attention.

"Huh? What's this—No way!" Serena squealed. "The fashion show?!"

"Yes, Molly came in when you weren't here and invited you to the show this week." Luna explained.

"That's totally cool!" Serena exclaimed, jumping in the air as she threw the paper making it act like a confetti.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Pretty soon, the area where was the fashion stage was located was soon crowded with lots of chattering people. There were a few people from the staff that looked like they were fixing the spotlight and lights.

"I'm so happy Molly invited me! I must be such a lucky friend to be invited." Serena said.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through her head." Luna muttered before she got strangled.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Serena growled.

"Stop torturing the cat. It did nothing to you."

Serena and Luna gave a gasp of shock when they heard the voice.

"Ooo Darien. What are you doing here?" Serena growled, tightening her grip on Luna unknowingly.

"I'm just watching the show like you are." Darien paused. "Say…how did you get invited here anyway?"

Serena scowled. "If you must know, Molly invited me."

"I'm surprised anyone puts up with you. By the way, you might wanna loosen up your grip on your cat; poor thing will be suffocated if you don't let it breathe."

Serena growled. "Darien! You're such a big jerk!" Serena shouted, insulting him with every insult she can think of.

_Oh someone help me…_ Luna thought, having a sweat drop.

The fashion show went pretty smooth. There were lots of exotic outfits and outstanding ones; there were some casual ones too.

"Hey Molly's next!" Serena called out, gaining Luna's attention.

Indeed it was Molly who came out of the curtains, wearing a cute interesting outfit.

"Oh wow! That's one totally cute!" Serena squealed out.

"Tone down your voice. You're giving me a headache."

"Put a sock in it, Darien! I don't need your stupid remarks!" Serena snapped, twitching angrily.

"I'm only here to save you from being embarrassed."

Serena growled. "Your only purpose here is to annoy people." she muttered. "Yet again, you are the annoyance…"

Darien scowled. "I heard that and I resent that."

Serena chuckled evilly. "Truth hurts doesn't it?"

All of a sudden, there was a scream that erupted the place and it automatically alerted the two. Serena gasped when she saw the scene; it was terrible. Molly was on the ground, out cold and it seemed that her fabric was glowing an unearthly glow. Then, the glow expanded only to reveal a hideous monster with some serious fashion issues.

"Moda here!" the fashion monster announced.

Another figure materialized out of nowhere, floating above the fashion monster. Serena gasped at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

The mysterious figure smirked. "That's none of your business, meatball head." she then turned to Moda. "Moda! Take out the crystals from these pathetic humans."

Serena growled. "Meatball head? Pathetic? Ooo, I'll show her!"

"Serena watch out!" Darien suddenly shouted.

He pushed her out of the way just in time as a wave of red fabric swooshed above Darien and the two fell on the ground. Serena felt a bit dazed and was currently unavailable to register what just happened. It wasn't too soon that the daze had vanished and she was now able to realize what had happened.

"Wait…you…saved me?" Serena asked, blinking.

Darien craned his neck to face her. "Don't thank me. I didn't do it out of heart. I just didn't want to hear you crying."

Serena growled. "To think that I even consider him being nice."

"Serena…time to transform." Luna whispered.

"Now get out of here." without a warning, Darien felt something being wrapped around his waist, lifting him in the air.

It was another piece of fabric.

"Get…out of here…" Darien said, struggling to breathe.

For once, Serena obeyed his orders but instead of actually running away from the scene, she hid herself against a tree that was nearby. With a determined look, Serena shouted her sacred words.

"Moon Power!"

Just like before, she was thrown into the familiar world where pink ribbons would wrap around her body, forming the Sailor outfit. Within seconds, Serena posed.

-Meanwhile with Darien-

Darien gave a struggle scream as he tried to contain of what air he has left.

"Let me…go." Darien said between breaths.

The fashion monster chuckled. "Don't think so pretty boy. Now hold still while I take a look at your crystal."

Darien struggled, kicking his feet in the air.

"Hold it!"

"Huh?"

"The only purpose for holding a fashion show is to show off the designer's exotic outfits to the audience! Not to have some monster hogging the spotlight. I am Sailor Moon!" the shadow on the new speaker vanished, revealing Sailor Moon. "On behalf of the Moon, prepare to be moon-dusted!"

"Hey what about me?" Darien complained. "Here I am, struggling to break free only to not have been concerned from the Moon scout. Gee thanks."

Serena blinked. "Oh…oh yeah and you let the jerk dweeb cold-hearted boy go!"

"Got anything else to add?" Darien asked, sarcastically.

"Enough of this!" the monster roared before it unleashed its wave of fabric at Sailor Moon who miraculously dodged it.

This went on for a while until Sailor Moon got hit in the stomach from the fabric since she didn't time it so well. The fabric slithered its way towards the owner who placed a malicious grin.

Struggling, Sailor Moon used the wall as a support in order for to get up.

"Time to end this show."

"Not if I end you first!" the monster said, releasing its attack as Sailor Moon placed her index finger and thumb on her tiara.

"Moon Tiara…Action!" she threw the tiara which ripped through the fabric and it eventually struck the creature that screamed in pain, feeling itself being ripped apart.

Soon, the beast was turned into moon-dust.

The crystals had returned to its rightful owners and the fabric that was once holding Darien had released him. He watched as how the crystals flew into the bodies, hearing them all waking up then he turned his head around to see Sailor Moon who stared right back at him with a smile on her face.

"We'll meet again." she said before she leaped backwards, vanishing out of sight.

_Sailor…Moon…_ Darien thought, having a thoughtful look though a smile was on his lips.

/*/*/*/*/*/

The crowds had once again filled the air, indicating that the show was still going on. When Molly showed up, Serena cheered out for her as she did several different poses.

_I knew you could do it, Molly_. Serena thought, placing a smile on her face.

A/N: …this chapter actually gave me trouble like at the beginning but I eventually got over it though I'm not sure if I like it…As for the name, _Moda_, it's in Italian, meaning fashion so yeah…until next time!


	3. Ghost Stories! Fifth floor is haunted?

A/N: I had fun writing this one ^^

Chapter 3: Ghost Stories! Fifth floor is haunted?!

"Aw school. Why did morning have to come?" Serena moaned as she laid her head on the desk.

"Look it at this way. At least you actually made it on time!" Molly pointed it out. "I knew you could it sometime in your life."

Serena scowled. "Gee thanks for the support."

"No problem."

"Hey guys!"

The two girls gave out a scream from the unexpected call.

"Melvin! Don't scare us like that!" Molly exclaimed, clutching her beating heart.

"Sorry. Anyways, have you heard?"

"Uh no."

"The fifth floor of this school is haunted."

"_Haunted_?!" Serena screeched, having her hair on the back of her neck standing up as she whimpered.

"Yeah. There have been some weird stuff happening down there. Apparently, the school had sent some security guards to investigate but they never came back. Anyone who enters never lived to tell the tale."

Serena whimpered, shaking from head to toe. "Oh…h-how…l-lovely…"

"Oh please Melvin. You honestly believe in that stuff?" Molly said, exasperated.

"But Molly, it's true and my reliable sources never lie!"

Molly gave out a puff of sigh. "What about you, Serena? Do you believe this stuff?" she paused when there was no answer. "Serena?"

Molly gave out a shocked gasp once she saw Serena's frightened state. "Oh no…don't tell me you believe it?! Oh Serena!"

"I hate ghosts!" Serena wailed.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_Excellent. My plan is working out brilliantly._ Iolite thought, her evil grin never leaving her face. _This for sure will lure that Sailor Brat and when it does, I can eliminate her for good!_

Just then, an annoying laughter erupted the dark eerie place and it made Iolite to be fully aware of the sudden noise.

"Oh great." Iolite muttered.

"Oh Iolite. You're just so gullible. You honestly think this will work against the Scout?" the obnoxious voice announced, appearing out of thin air.

Iolite growled. "Icy…I can't say just how happy I am to see you." she drawled.

The newcomer, Icy, smirked. "You don't need to love me that much."

"And to answer your question earlier, it will work! That wimp won't know what hit her."

"Oh Iolite…I wouldn't underestimate that Sailor. Sure, she's wimpy and annoying and a crybaby but she does have what it takes when she puts her mind to it. And honestly, creating a ghost story? Making the fifth floor haunted? How lame can you get?"

Iolite twitched with angry. "Shut it, Icy! Unlike you, I actually _do _something! Now get out of here! This is _my_ plan!"

Icy narrowed her eyes. "Humph. Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, Icy leaped back in the air and vanished, leaving Iolite to let out a frustrated growl.

_I will destroy that wretched brat! _Iolite thought, materializing a sharp looking object before she threw it out of angry.

_It's only the beginning!_

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Hmm? You're being quiet which is unusual for you. Tell me…what's on your mind?" Luna said, noticing Serena who was staring at the night starry sky.

"Hmm?" Serena looked down before she snapped herself back to reality. "Oh it's nothing…I guess my mind was thinking on what Melvin said."

"And what did he say?"

"Well according to his "reliable sources", he said that the fifth floor is haunted. The school had some security guards to check it out only they had never came back. Strange things are happening down there. Molly doesn't believe it though."

"Oh…" Luna paused. "And what about you? Do you believe it?"

"Huh? Me…?" Serena said, placing a thoughtful look. All of a sudden, she suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh Luna do you honestly expect me to believe in such silly nonsense? Hahaha, good one!" she laughed.

Luna sweat-dropped, lowering her head down. "Oh well I don't know. You are the type of person that will believe in anything. You are quite gullible…"

Serena stopped laughing, having her eyes to go back at the corner of her eyes. Just like that, Luna gave out a strangled yowl since she was being strangled by the furious Serena.

"And what is that supposed to mean? I am not that gullible!" Serena exclaimed, shaking Luna.

Luna, who was currently dazed, was in that state for a while until she shook herself back to normal.

"Well then. If you think you're brave and all, why don't we check it out?" she suggested, placing an evil look.

Serena gasped, dropping Luna who fell to the floor. "C-check it out? N-now? No! No! No! Nononononono! Good bye!"

With that, Serena jumped on her bed and snoozed away. Luna twitched before she let out a puff of sigh. She climbed on her bed and grabbed a piece of Serena's shirt in attempt to drag her out.

"Come on, Serena! You don't have a choice! It's your duty as Sailor Moon! Get up you lazy bones!" Luna yelled.

"Nonononono!"

Giving up, Luna dropped the piece of her shirt though she wore an evil face once again. Chuckling evilly, Luna unsheathed her claws…

"AAAAHHHHH!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Aw Luna…you're so mean! You didn't have to claw my butt out." Serena complained, rubbing her behind.

"Well, it was the only way to get you out of bed so I had no choice."

"Oh you're evil. You sure you weren't in the Negaverse before?"

Luna scowled. "I'm positive. Now hurry up."

"Give me a break! I'm just a kid that's out of her bedtime hour! I need my beauty sleep!"

"And I need a headache pill." Luna muttered.

"Um…we're h-here…" Serena whimpered.

The school certainly didn't look welcoming when it was in the nighttime. It was dark, creepy and isolated. It looked just like how any other haunted houses would look like.

"Can we go home?" Serena moaned, gulping.

Luna frowned. "No, I told you that!" with that, Luna took off, running towards the creepy building.

"L-Luna! Wait!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Oh Luna why'd you run away? You know you shouldn't run off like that!"

"Didn't knew you care." Luna mumbled.

Serena blinked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't."

"Hmm…" Luna walked further a bit until she paused. "Come on, then. We got to check out if these rumors are true."

"Rumors? Why do you think it would be rumors? Who would be cruel enough to do so?"

"Oh Gee…I don't know. Maybe the evil?" Luna answered, matter-of-factly.

"Well when the battle comes up, I'll be sure to have the evil to make you kitty food." Serena threatened; Luna simply roll her eyes.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Luna can we go back home? We searched almost the entire hallway and half of the school. We saw nothing or heard anything." Serena complained, slouching down as they walked down the hallway.

They suddenly stopped, mainly because Luna halted without a warning.

"Luna…? Why'd you stopped?" Serena asked.

Luna perked up her ears, straining it as if to hear anything else. She was in deep concentration until her ears twitched, sensing something.

"Did you hear that?"

"Obviously not or otherwise I'll get out of here!"

Luna closed her eyes, trying to sense that sound again. Just like that, a scream came making Luna to open her eyes though this time, her eyes were wide with shock.

"It's coming at the end of that hallway." Luna pointed it out.

Serena whimpered. "Now I really wish I didn't have to be Sailor Moon."

Suddenly, something far behind them was slithering towards them. Sensing something that it wasn't right, Serena turned around and screamed.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_Someone's in…trouble…I got…to get…there in…time…I just hope I'm not late._

/*/*/*/*/*/

Serena grunted when she got slammed against the wall, slouching down.

"Ugh, that hurt." she moaned. She then gave out a whimper of fright when she saw the figure approaching.

The figure wore wizard-like robes with the pointy hood covering its face and that figure just happened to be a ghost.

"I think it's Sailor Moon time." Luna whispered, hissing at the ghost.

"Well I would but what if it's a trap? What if there's someone behind this ghost stuff and they only wants to see who the real Sailor Moon is and wants to finish me off?" Serena said, panicking.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous! Just transform!"

"Alright, alright miss grouchy pants." she muttered. She stood up and threw her hand in the air. "Moon…Power!"

Within seconds, she was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"You there! Terrorizing the school is so not cool especially when you are frightening a young innocent girl! ("Innocent? I think not." Luna muttered.) Champion of Love and Justice, I am Sailor Moon. On behalf of the Moon, I'll right wrong and triumph over evil and that means you!"

The ghost stood still, puzzling Serena as she didn't know what will happen next.

"Um Luna…what's going on? How come on the ghost isn't attacking?"

As soon as she said that, Sailor Moon screamed when she saw a blast of beam rushing towards her and she narrowly dodged it by falling to the floor.

"I think you spoke too soon." Luna said.

"You think?"

Sailor Moon continued to dodge several of its attack but suddenly, the ghost stopped attacking and vanished.

"What…? That's…it?" Serena said, confused. "Don't tell me I didn't transform for nothing!"

"Sailor Moon, look out!"

Turning around, Serena gasped when she saw the same power beam racing at her and so, she screamed, placing her hands over her face as a shield. However, there was a red flash that appeared between the two which in the end, it ended up cancelling the attack. Serena opened one of her eyes only to see a red rose in the middle of the two.

"Hey…that's a red rose."

Serena turned to the side to see a shadowy figure that looked like it was leaning against the wall. It then lifted its head up, revealing a part of its face.

"It's your time to act now, Sailor Moon! I think we both had enough of this creep." he said, his eyes giving off a flash.

Sailor Moon nodded. "You got it and this is my type of speciality."

Serena took off her tiara and spun around. "Moon Tiara Magic!" she threw the tiara and it struck the ghost figure, having it being moon-dusted.

"Alright! In your face ghostie!" she cheered.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Iolite growled when she saw the ghost got defeated.

_That meddlesome brat!_

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Good job, Sailor Moon. See what happens when you put your mind to it? You become unstoppable." Tuxedo Mask said.

"I think we should go now." Luna said. "We still have to discuss some topics." she paused. "Serena, are you even listening to me!?"

"Ooo, Tuxedo Mask." Serena said, her eyes turning into hearts.

"You're not going anywhere, Sailor Brat!"

The voice made Sailor Moon to snap out of her state. "Hey I thought we defeated the ghostie. Who's there?"

"I'm glad you ask." the voice sneered. The new figure appeared out of thin air and she wore a face that was full of hatred. It was a woman with a pale face and dark purple hair. She wore a black strapless leotard with a golden belt that was tilted sideways at her waist and midnight blue gloves with ankle boots

"Who are you?"

"If I told you that, I'm afraid that I would have to kill you! And believe me! I'll _kill_ you!" angered, Iolite (the name was still unknown to Sailor Moon) threw her dark beam that was in a shape of dagger at Sailor Moon.

At the right time, Serena felt herself being picked up away from the beam that struck the floor.

"It's you. You came again." Serena said, looking into the eyes of Tuxedo Mask.

"You should be more careful."

He then placed her on the floor once they reached it. Sensing that the enemy had once again unleashed its power, Tuxedo Mask took out his cane and blocked it as well as he could though he kept being pushed back due to the force.

Having enough of it, Iolite created a beam that was formed into a hand and it grabbed Tuxedo and threw him out so that he smashed the window's glass. Serena squealed out in fright when that happened.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she called out. "Ooo, I don't know who you are but you're going to be moon-dusted!"

"Ha! Try it!"

"You asked for it!" she said as her took out her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The tiara was flung towards her but with a smirk, Iolite raised her hand and stopped the tiara in mid-air. As a result, the tiara fell down clattering to the floor.

"Ah! That's not supposed to happen! That should always work!" Serena said, jumping with shock.

"Oh what a pity." she then formed a dagger in her hand but before she could threw it, something scratched her cheek making her to shriek.

"Tuxedo Mask! You're alive!"

Indeed he was. It was he who threw the rose.

"It's time to give up now! I don't see how you could defeat us. Two against one."

Iolite gave out a growl of frustration but stopped so that she regain her composure back. She then jumped back, glaring hatefully at the two.

"Don't think you're so lucky! I'll be back, you meddlesome fools!"

With that, Iolite vanished.

"It was a tough fight but we both managed to get through it. Take care."

He swished his cape and disappeared, leaving Serena to stare out with a dreamy look on her face.

_Tuxedo Mask…My Hero…_

A/N: Well this one isn't so bad either. Leave a review? Till next time!


	4. Cats-formation! Sailor Moon is turning

A/N: this was extremely fun to write XD so without further ado, here it is!

_**Dedications: **_Thanks to hornofdesolation for reviewing! Yay!

Chapter 4: Cats-formation! Sailor Moon is turning into a cat!?

Iolite gave out a sigh as she watched through the glassy orb as how Sailor Moon would defeat the monsters, including the recent one.

_She sure is powerful…but I don't get it. How can a crybaby like her be a Sailor Scout? Shouldn't a Sailor Scout be oh I don't know brave, elegant and all of that? _Iolite thought, her stare hardening.

An annoying, cold laughter filled the silent place which made Iolite to growl with annoyance.

"Might I remind you, _Icy_, that you are _not_ welcomed here!" Iolite barked. "Especially when I'm trying to think!"

The laughter came again. "Oh? I never knew that…" she smirked.

"I've told you that already before!" Iolite snapped.

"Well…I guess it must've slipped off my mind then. But anyways, darling, you shouldn't glare like that. It might just stay that away."

"Just get out of here!"

"Oh my! Someone's gotten on the wrong side of the bed. What's the matter, dear?" she paused. "Oh wait, I know! Did that pesky Sailor Brat came in and ruined your day? I did told you that your plan wouldn't work."

"And I suppose _you _have a better plan then?"

She smirked. "I'm not about to give you my plans. I work hard on them, you know. Too bad I can't use them yet."

"I'm surprised that you have a brain." Iolite muttered, clearly being annoyed by her.

Icy glared. "Hmph! How rude! Whatever, grouchy pants. I don't want to waste my time on _you_." she jumped in the air. "Oh I thought that you should know that our Mistress would like a word with you. You see, she isn't too pleased with your constant failures. Ta-ta."

With that, she dissolved away leaving Iolite to glare at the place where Icy had left.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Iolite, do tell me just _when_ are you going to get me that crystal? I need it if I want to take over the world!" the dark figure that sat on the throne stated.

"I know, my Mistress. I'm sorry. However, I do have another plan that just might make Sailor Moon to be vulnerable but I do need your permission in order to continue."

The dark figure gave a cold, icy stare at Iolite. "Very well. If you think that you're plan will work then proceed."

"Thank you, Mistress." Iolite said before she vanished away.

Just as Iolite disappeared, Icy appeared.

"You really think her plan would work?" Icy questioned.

The dark figure closed its eyes for a short moment before it opened them. "No I don't but when her chances are up, you will be taking over her place."

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Aww what a pretty kitty." Serena said, one day afternoon. She was currently looking at a window Pet Shop.

"What? Serena, you can barely take care of me. I don't think having another cat would be a good thing for you. The poor thing just might die of starvation."

Serena growled. "I can be responsible when I want to, Luna!" she exclaimed. "Besides, many people have a _normal _cat—the ones that don't _talk_."

Luna scowled. "And what's wrong with me? I'm perfectly normal."

"Right…but anyways, let's go inside!"

"Oh brother."

The doorbell rang, indicating that there was another person coming into the shop. The shop was full of animals, ranging from cats to kittens, dogs to puppies and so on.

"Aww they're just so adorable!" Serena squealed, placing Luna on one of the stands so that she can pick up a white kitten. "Aw she's so much better than you, Luna. Look, she actually wants to play!"

Luna scowled. "I can be playful when I want to be."

"You? Playful? No way! You're way too bossy."

"_Bossy_?!"

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." a voice said.

Serena ever so slowly turned around and scowled when she saw that it was Darien.

"Good then you're already there!" she snapped. "Leave me alone, would you? What are you doing at the Pet Shop? I thought you're too cool to be even in these kind of shops."

"Hey even a cool guy like me enjoys animals." Darien laughed when one of the kittens tickled him around the neck.

_The kittens sure seem to like him_. Serena thought.

"Anyways, I better get going. Unlike you, I have to study in order to get the good grades I want. I don't want to flunk out."

"You big jerk! I can get good grades if I want to!" Serena shouted back as Darien walked away.

_Sure maybe in your afterlife._ Darien thought.

"Ooo…I hate that guy! He's so mean!" Serena sniffed. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Luna watched Serena as she walked towards the exit door.

_Oh Serena…everything will work out fine. I can tell you that._ Luna thought.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Stupid know-it-all jerk! I bet he says to make himself feel better." Serena grumbled. She then looked up at the crystal clear blue sky. "But who in the right mind would want to study on a beautiful day like this?"

Because Serena was so deep in thought, she didn't even hear the troubled screams.

At the last scream, Serena shouted out in frustration. "Hey keep it down! This is a city! Not a jungle!"

"Serena, it's trouble." Luna said, finally catching up to her.

"What? Oh great, just what I need! Can we do it some other time!?"

"Serena!"

"Alright, alright! Moon…Power!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"This is a total waste of time. Not one of them holds the crystal I'm looking for." the monster said, annoyed. "Does Iolite even know what's she doing?"

"Hey you!"

"Oh great. Who's there?!"

"Look, let's get everything done because I'm so not up for this! I was just enjoying the beautiful day until you had to come along! The Pretty Suited Sailor Guardian…Sailor Moon! In the Name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Ah, so you're Sailor Moon? Oh wonderful! Get a load of this, Moon face!" the monster that looked like it was a mutant cat suddenly threw something in the air and it seemed that it was heading for Serena.

"Sailor Moon, be careful." Luna warned.

Luckily, Serena dodged all of them except for the last one. The last one struck Serena on the face, making her to be disgusted.

"Ew..what is this?!" she screeched. "Is this _hairball_?!"

The cat monster smirked. "Why yes it is."

"EW!"

"Sailor Moon, use your tiara."

"Huh? Oh right." she then made her hand to be at the tiara.

"I don't think so." the monster unleashed its tail, racing towards Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara—"but, the tail reached the tiara in time and it knocked the object right out of her hand.

"My tiara!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, hearing the tiara clattering to the ground.

Smirking, the cat-like monster jumped in the air and then it pinned Serena to the ground.

"Hey let me go!" Serena cried out, struggling to be free.

Ignoring the cries, the cat monster bend its head down and bit her on one of the arms. It then jumped back, placing a sinister look on its face until it vanished away. Eventually, the crystals went to their rightful owners.

"Ow! Did it have to bit me? That hurt!" Serena exclaimed, holding her bitten arm.

Luna stared off into the distance as if she was trying to understand why the monster just suddenly disappeared.

"That was a bit weird. I have a feeling that the monster might come back." Luna said.

"Oh lovely!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

The next day, the school did nothing but other than talked about the incident that happened yesterday. Serena zoned out of the conversation as she was still mad that the cat monster decided to randomly bit her in the arm. She was still grossed by the fact that she had been struck by a hairball.

"I wonder if this will keep on happening. What do you think, Serena?" Molly asked. No answer. "Serena?"

"What?" she said, groggily.

"Oh Serena! You're such a space cadet! You've got to stop sleeping!" Molly exclaimed, giving a little humph.

"And I also heard that the heroine who calls herself Sailor Moon was unable to stop the monster. The monster just vanished." Melvin said.

Molly gasped with delight. "Sailor Moon! I think her outfit is cute. Oh I wish I was a heroine! It would be totally cool!"

"Great then you can take my place then." Serena muttered though she hoped that no one would be able to hear her.

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"What was that?" Molly asked.

Being wide awake, Serena jolted up and laughed. "What was that? Hahaha, I didn't say anything!"

Eventually, the teacher came in and told the class to sit back in their seats so that they can start.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Today was totally horrible." Serena moaned as she plopped herself on the bed.

"Let me guess," Luna started, hopping on the bed. "You flunked another test?"

Scowling, Serena grabbed her pillow and threw at Luna.

"Shut it, Luna. And no. I totally embarrassed myself."

"Well, that's not surprising considering that you _always _embarrass yourself." Luna muttered.

"I heard that! I acted so weird like as if I wasn't even acting like myself…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah um…when did it happen? Oh yes. At lunch."

-Flashback-

"_Yummy! Look at all the delicious food!" Serena said, her eyes sparkling just at the sight of the food._

_Serena and her group of friends were currently sitting outside, eating lunch. As soon as the lunch boxes were opened, Serena sniffed in the air, trying to identify what the smell is._

"_What's that yummy smell?" her eyes landed on Molly. "Hey Molly, what—"she gasped. "Fish!?"_

_Just like a cat, Serena bounced which as a result it ended up scaring Molly from the sudden attack. Meanwhile, Serena was currently battling with the cooked fish. Realizing that there were people watching her, she stopped and looked at the stares of her friends._

-End of flashback-

Luna burst out laughing once the story was done.

"It's not funny, Luna!" Serena exclaimed. "I was totally embarrassed and the thing is, I don't know _why _I reacted like that!"

Luna cleared her throat after she regained self-control. She got up and turned around so that she can exit out of the room. "Well, if this odd behaviour continues to grow, tell me."

However, Luna turned around and gave out a gasp of shock.

"What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Serena asked, panicking at the sudden gasp.

"Serena…when's the last time you grew a _tail_?!"

Her eyes went wide. "A tail!? What!? Luna, be serious!"

"I am being serious. You're just being childish."

"Luna!"

"Just look in the mirror! Honestly, Serena, sometimes I wonder if you have rocks instead of a brain."

"Oh that's mean." she wailed.

The minute she saw herself in the mirror, she began to freak out.

"Ah! A tail?!" Serena shrieked. As soon as she shrieked, two pair of cat-like ears had also popped out of her head. "Ears?! Luna, what's going on? What's wrong with me!?"

Luna sweat-dropped. "Um…it's easy. You're going some under transformation."

"And you think this is normal?"

"You thought that turning into Sailor Moon was normal, why is this any different?"

"What kind of a human has cat-like ears and a _tail_? No one does!"

"…woah, since when did you have a tail?" a new voice, startling Serena with surprise.

Serena gave a short scream, jumping in the air from startle only to discover that it was Sam, her annoying younger brother.

"Ah, Sammy! Um…tail…? What tail?"

"The one that's on your butt…?"

"Huh? Oh that one um it's a fake one! Duh! It's for a school play…yeah, that's it!" Serena said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're way too strange. Sometimes, I think you're not my sister at all."

"Sam, that was cruel! Get out of here!" she screeched.

He shrugged and walked off.

"Luna, what do I do? I can't go looking like this forever! I don't want to be a furry cat!"

"There's nothing wrong being a cat."

"Still but I prefer to be a human! Luna, help me!"

"Alright, give me a second!" she paused. "…what do you remember the last time? Go back…go as far as you can remember. Go even back to the battle with that monster."

Millions of flashback zoomed into her mind. The ones where she would be annoyed by Darien, when she visited the Pet Shop, where she battled monster, how the monster had bit her, how…hold on…

Serena gave a gasp. "Wait…you don't think…could that cat monster be the one who is responsible for this?! Ooo, he is soo going to pay!"

"The monster is now a _'he'_?"

"Luna, we're going back to the place where that monster came! It is going to pay for turning me into a cat!"

"I only wish she would use this much energy for finding the other Sailor Scouts." Luna said before she gave out a puff of sigh.

Serena started to march towards the door but then, something made her to stop. Her eyes landed on a ball and with animal instinct, she bounced on the ball and began to play with it. Luna sweat-dropped at the scene before she yelled at Serena.

"Come on, lazy bones! You don't have time to play!" Luna said, trying to get her away from the ball.

"Oh but Luna. It's play time." Serena said.

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay…"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Moon Power!" within seconds, Serena was transformed into Sailor Moon…well kinda…

The ears and the tail were still there.

"Hey, at least my almost normal transformation worked. Alright, you cat creep! I'm coming right at you so you better be worried!"

And with that statement, Serena ran down the street and turned right. The path had eventually led to the scene to where Serena had first battled with that monster which was at the park.

"Alright, you creep! Come out of your hiding place! I've got some business to finish! Come out!" she scanned the place until she gasped.

"What? Did you find it?" Luna asked.

"No but I found something way more beautiful….what a pretty butterfly!" Serena exclaimed, seeing a fluttering butterfly flying away from her. "Oh no, butterfly! Come back!"

She started to follow the butterfly though it earned Luna to sigh, an exasperated one as she sweat-dropped.

"Serena, would you be serious!? We're here to find that cat monster so it can turn you back to normal!" Luna shrieked. "Serena!"

Serena stopped. "Huh…? Oh…oh yeah!"

A mysterious laughter came, alerting the two.

"Looks like you don't need to find me. I'm right here!"

Hearing that, Serena looked up and shouted. "You cat creep! Turn me back right now!"

"Let me see…I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because…it is much more amusing to see you, Sailor Moon, behaving like this. Makes the situation much more…" it paused. "_Fun_."

Angered, Serena made her way to grab the tiara. "You asked for it."

Being confident, the cat creature just stood in mid-air.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" the tiara started to fly but then it stopped!

Serena gasped at the scene. "Not again!"

"Told you, Sailor Moon—or should I say, Sailor Kitty?"

"That's just plain dumb. And you know, my name is Sailor Moon!" she began. "On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

It smirked. "Pretty speech, there girly but it's my turn! Let's…play!" it unleashed its power but…it formed something. And that something was a yarn ball.

"Oh look, Luna! It's a yarn ball!" Serena squealed, quickly chasing after the yarn ball.

"Don't be so gullible." Luna moaned.

Since Serena still has the animal instinct, the instinct started to kick in and it made Sailor Moon to play with the ball just how any other cat would do. Seeing this, the cat beast took the advantage such as letting the yarn ball to create electricity which had eventually struck Serena who screamed from the unexpected attack.

"Owie…" Serena moaned, blinking.

Laughing, the creature sent out another new attack that was racing towards her. Before it could even struck her, something made the attack to be cancelled.

Recognizing the rose, Serena looked at the bench to see a familiar figure.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!"

"I would be more careful, if I were you Sailor Moon. Since you are on a different form, they can use it to full advantage."

"Oh yes," Serena said, nodding as her eyes were still into hearts. "Wait…" she blinked. "You! Why didn't you came when I first battled this monstrous creature!? Where were you?! None of this would've happen if you came to my rescue!" she shrieked.

Mask groaned. "I would focus on the battle. Save the scolding for next time."

"No, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Luna called out.

Serena turned around and saw a long string that was heading in her way. Just in time, Sailor Moon felt herself being lifted off her feet and the next into the air before she was on the ground.

"Pay attention, next time." Mask advised her.

"R-right."

Placing her down on her feet, Tuxedo Mask turned around with his eyes narrowed at the creature. It looked as if he was almost expecting for the beast to attack.

He was right.

Right when the mutant cat was about to strike, Tuxedo Mask threw the rose and it hit at its weak point which was at the neck though the neck wore a collar that had a bell in the middle.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

"You think it would work?"

"If you believe in it."

"Alright, if you say so." just like the good old times, Sailor Moon took out her tiara and started to spin around.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

She gave a mighty throw and the tiara flew at the monster who screamed once the tiara had struck it. At long last, the mutant cat had dissolved into moon-dust.

"Ha, moon-dusted!" Serena cheered.

"Another battle won. Keep up the good work, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said before he took off.

"Wait!" Serena said, running after him.

But, Mask jumped in the air only to look back after a while.

_I would look down if I were you…Sailor Moon. _

Feeling that something was told inside her head, Serena looked down and gasped with delight.

"Yesyesyesyes! I'm back to normal! Alright!" she cheered, jumping up in the air.

A/N: Ohmigawd! I thought I would never finish this! Honestly, this was literally a pain in the butt to write…even though it was fun lolz. Till next time!


	5. A Writer's Help! An Inspiration to Danie

A/N: Hello, there my pupils! Welcome to another chapter of In the Name of the Moon! Before we start, I forgot to tell you that I have a website for this story. It tells you everything; from the characters (the ones you already know and the ones you don't), the objectives, items, transformations, attacks/powers etc and so on. But, sadly it is not finished it so it is being under constructive so yeah. Until then, let's get started!

Chapter 5: A Writer's Help! An Inspiration to Daniel Stone!

The sound of clicking was echoing throughout the room but the atmosphere felt like it didn't want to be disturbed. However, a sudden groan of frustration could be heard every now and then.

"Nonono! NO! That doesn't sound right!" the figure said, furiously. He groaned. "I will never finish this book. I just can't get it right." he sighed. "It looks as though I have a huge writer's block and that's the worst thing that can happen to authors! Why did it have to come now?!" he exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of hair as he laid his arms on the desk; his head down.

Letting out several of breaths, Daniel gave out a defeated sigh before he stood up and picked up a book.

_I'll never be a good writer as him._ he thought as he gazed into the face of one of his favorite writers: Brett Redwood.

He tightened his grip on the book before his eyes landed on the laptop. _I am going to write that novel if it's the last thing I do!_

Unknown to him, something or some_one _was watching him.

_Hmph. He honestly thinks that he can finish the book? How pathetic…_it paused. _Still…he does make a good target…_

/*/*/*/*/*/

A giggle escaped the book shop.

"Oooh! This book is soo romantic!" Serena said, sighing as she giggled non-stop.

"Oh? Could this be? Serena is actually reading a book? The world is doomed."

"Oh be quiet Luna. It's a cool book! It's full of action, going on an adventure to find your true love and romance. Oohh, it feels like a perfect world." Serena said, dreamily as she started to lean back though she didn't realize that she had leaned onto something.

"A book of romance, eh? I didn't know you could read."

The voice had snapped Serena out of her dreamy state and she jumped on her feet, turning around. The moment she saw the person made her to scowl.

"Oh it's only you, you pretentious jerk." Serena muttered, angrily.

Darien feigned a hurtful look. "Well I'm hurt."

Serena gulped when she saw the hurtful look in his black sharp eyes and just for this moment, Serena actually felt a bit _guilty_.

"But I'm surprised you even know what pretentious means," he said.

Just like that, the guilt that had once flowed in Serena's body had automatically vanished and was replaced with angry.

"I can use big words from time to time!" Serena exclaimed. "Why are _you_ here? Are you here to just bother me or are you actually browsing for a book?"

"Well, now that you mention it…I'm here to pick out a book I need," he stated.

"That's nice…at least you're not here to bother me…" she muttered.

Too late.

"And I'm also here to bother you." he said, instantly making Serena to fire up. "You see, my day won't be complete if I don't bother you."

Serena twitched with angry. "Well I should feel so _flattered_!" she snapped, closing the book with a loud snap. "I am out of here!"

Once she placed the book away, Serena marched out of the shop and out into the sunlight.

"Ooo…he makes me so mad! I wish he would just vanish or…or…pick on someone else for a change!"

"You shouldn't let him get to you." Luna said. "I know he's a big bully but you have to show that you're better than him."

"If only that would be easy." Serena mumbled. "I'm going home!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"What a long day…" Serena muttered. "I'm going to take a quick nap…"

"A quick nap? More like an eternal nap." Luna remarked but she realized that Serena had already fallen asleep.

_Serena found herself in a different world and she felt like she was floating._

"_Serena…" the voice called out to her._

"_Who are you? Where are you?"_

"_Serena…Hurry…I need…you…please…come to me…"_

"_I'm trying but I don't know where you are." she said as she continued to run._

"_Hurry! Please come!"_

"_I'm going as fast I can! Hold on…"_

_At last, Serena had reached her destination and had stopped. There was a figure that was a few meters ahead of her though the person looked a lot like someone she knew._

_She gasped. "Tuxedo Mask…Have you…Were you the one that had been…calling to me?"_

_Sensing that someone else was there, the figure, Tuxedo Mask, turned around and placed a smile._

"_I'm so grateful that you had come. I had to see you again."_

_Serena blushed furiously. "M-me? Aww well then…"_

_Her eyes unknowingly went wide as she realized that Tuxedo Mask was suddenly in front of her; his face going closer to her. She felt herself blushing again but ignored it as her heart raced faster than it did before._

_The two started to lean closer to each other and then—_

Serena gave out a gasp of startle, pushing herself up. _That dream…_ she thought, feeling the familiar blush creeping up to her cheeks. She made her fingers to be on her lips.

_We almost kissed…_

With that thought in mind, Serena looked at her window and there, at the starry night sky was a crescent moon.

_That dream I just had now…with Tuxedo Mask…it felt as if we had known each other for a long, long time. But now…when I take a look at it…it feels like…a perfect fairy-tale…_

/*/*/*/*/*/

_This novel is taking forever but I have to get it done._

Since he was so engrossed to the novel, he didn't realize that someone had just appeared out of thin air. Dan would often give out groan of frustrations whenever a sentence didn't fit or if he didn't like it and such.

Deciding that the mysterious figure should make itself known, it spoke.

"You shouldn't take out your angry like that. It's not good for your health."

Hearing the unexpected voice, Daniel immediately got up since he got startled.

"Oh, you startle me." he said. "Who are you? How did you get in?"

"You don't need to know all of that," its eyes then flashed dangerously. "_Trust me_."

"Then why are you here? Look, I'm really busy right now and I have to get this novel completed so if you're done here can you please leave?"

"Oh of course. I wouldn't want you to be distracted…" it responded in a low voice as it watched the writer getting back to his work. "But first…let me take a look at your crystal!"

"What?" Daniel asked, a bit confused. "You're crazy, lady!"

With a snap of her fingers, Daniel suddenly screamed out in pain. The pain he was feeling…it felt like a dagger was twisting his heart over and over again. Within seconds, Daniel dropped to the ground and above him, a shining crystal was floating.

"Urgh! Not again!"

"Oh well…I guess I just have to let my creature do its work."

"Not so fast!"

"_What_?!" it screeched.

"The purpose of a writer is to let other people to enjoy their books. Champion of Justice and Love, I am Sailor Moon! On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The figure laughed, wickedly. "Ah, so we're meeting again."

"What?"

"Oh don't tell me you already forgotten about me, have you?"

The shadow that was on the person faded away.

Sailor Moon gasped. "Iolite!"

"Say it, don't wear it! I've just had enough about you, Sailor Brat! You're always interfering with my plans!" she snarled. "But no matter…this shall be the end of you! Cartus, come forth! Come forth and do your master's bidding!" she called out.

A book that was on the desk started to glow, an eerie glow, before it slowly unwrapped itself as it was coming alive. And then, once the unwrapping was done, it had been revealed.

It had two legs, stringy arms and the whole body seemed to be out of paper that has writing in it.

"Cartus! Cartus!" it said.

Iolite laughed. "Good luck, Sailor Moon! You will certainly need it! Oh and by the way, you might want to do something about the crystal…"

Serena gasped when she saw the monster's arm heading towards the crystal.

"No!" she ran towards it and took the attack. She got slammed against the wall, painfully.

"That hurt…" she moaned.

However, the attack came again but this time, Sailor Moon was unable to dodge it so she got wrapped in its arm. The grip was tight, causing her to have trouble breathing.

"Can't…breathe…" Sailor Moon said as she felt her vision going on and off.

_I need help…somebody…anybody…_

As if she had been heard, something cut the arm and it dropped Sailor Moon to the floor. The arm "crumpled" to pieces but it revived itself back.

Slowly waking up, Sailor Moon pushed herself up though she felt a bit dazed. However, she then took a look and saw a red rose.

"Every reading of a book is a collaboration between the reader and the writer who are making the story up together."*

Serena gasped. "Tuxedo Mask!"

His eyes flashed while having some sort of gleam in his eyes that Sailor Moon can't explain.

"Sailor Moon…I do believe that you had a dream about me…"

Serena gasped, blushing furiously. "D-dream…what dream? I don't know what you're talking about." she laughed, awkwardly.

He gave a small chuckle. "What do you say you finish it off?"

"I like your thinking!" Serena said, getting up and made her hand towards the tiara. "Moon Tiara…Magic!"

She threw the tiara, making it flying in the air and then it struck in the middle of the creature who screamed in agony. It then disappeared into dust.

Groaning, Daniel woke up and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Wh…what happened?" he then looked up. "Was everything…just a dream?"

He then looked to the side and on the window's ledge, he saw two shadowy figures and he felt that they had both given him a smile. With a leap back, Daniel scramble towards the window.

"Wait! Don't go!" Daniel said but it was already too late.

_I know you can…finish your novel…Good luck!_

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Have you read the latest book from Daniel Stone!?" Molly said the next day.

"Yeah! It's a real art piece! I wish I can be a writer someday."

"Why not? Anyone can be a writer when they put their mind to it." Molly replied. "Hey, Serena. Have you read the latest book from Daniel?"

"Actually, I haven't."

"What?!" the two friends shrieked. "Whaddya mean you haven't?!"

Serena sweat-dropped. "Um…I was busy last night?"

"That's the lamest excuse I had heard all day. Here, take mine but make sure you return the way it is. I don't want it to be ruined." Molly said, handing the book to her.

"Hey, gee thanks Molly." Serena took the book but the minute her eyes landed on the cover, she gave out a shriek.

"Isn't it good?"

"Um…y-yeah…it's good." Serena said, laughing.

On the cover of the book had two figures. The figures that was very well known to Serena since she just happened to be one of the figures…

A/N: Yay done! Oh right for this quote: _Every reading of a book is a collaboration between the reader and the writer who are making the story up together _is a quote from John Green. And here's a cookie to the people who can guess what the book cover is, lolz XD though I made it quite obvious ah ha. Cya next time!


	6. Cold and Icy

A/N: um…I actually have nothing to say other than let's get started XD

Chapter 6: Cold and Icy

"I'm last again?!" Serena moaned as she saw her mark on the list.

"Oh Serena…it won't hurt if you actually study." Molly responded.

"Oh can it, Molly." Serena muttered.

"But that girl…she's at the top again. How does she do it?"

"Who?" Serena quizzed.

"That Ami girl." Molly replied.

"What about her?" Serena asked, placing a confused look on her face.

Molly sweat-dropped. "You don't know?" she groaned.

"She's only the smartest person in the school. She always gets top marks! 100% on everything!" Melvin stated, coming out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from, Melvin?" Serena muttered.

"And her dream is to become a doctor." Melvin finished. "Hey, that reminds me…Serena, you should take study lessons from her. She could help you."

Serena scowled. "I don't _need_ any help!"

"Other than the fact, that you failed the last test from before, I'm pretty sure you do." Melvin said.

"Drop it, Melvin!"

And Serena stared after the girl as she zoned out from the conversations.

"_She has 100% on everything!"_

_She looks so lonely…I wonder if I could become…her friend…_Serena thought.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_Oh no! I'm going to be late! _the blue short-haired girl thought as she ran down the streets then turned the corner. _I need to be there on time! I've got to run as fast as I can._

She continued to run down the street until she suddenly crashed into a person since the girl wasn't looking where she was going.

"That…hurt!" the fallen person exclaimed.

"I—I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? My apologies! I wasn't looking where I was going." the blue-haired girl replied.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I'm fine! Great, even!" the person paused. "Wait a minute…you're that person from school that everyone's been talking about, right?"

"Er…yes…yes, I am. You are?"

She stared into her blue eyes until the girl finally realized that she was speaking to her.

"Oh sorry!" she laughed, sheepishly. "I'm Serena Tuskino! And you're Ami Mizuno!"

"Well, pleasure to meet you, Tuskino." she said with a friendly smile.

"Call me Serena!"

"Alright…only if you call me Ami."

Serena laughed. "Sure thing. Hey, by the way…you seemed to be in a hurry. Where were you going…? Well, if you don't mind answering…that is."

Ami blinked. "Oh! Oh no, this is bad!" she said as she began to pick up her things faster. "I'm going to be even more late! I have to run! I'm going on a night school at the Crystal Seminar! I can't be late!"

Serena sweat-dropped. "More…schools?"

"Yes. I'm sure you know already by now but my dream is to become a good doctor so I can help people in need." Ami explained.

"Oh."

Ami then got up. She turned around so that she could start to walk away but before Ami could even take a step, the girl paused and turned around.

"What are your dreams, Serena?"

Serena blinked. "Eh? My dreams?" she then laughed. "Oh to become a bride!" she blushed.

Ami gave a friendly smile. "That sounds like a nice dream. Well, I got to get going. See you!"

With that, Ami ran off down the block before she vanished out of sight.

"She seems like a nice friend, don't you think Luna?"

Luna wiggled out of her bag and stared at the path in which the blue haired girl ran off.

"That may be so but be careful. I sense some strange aura coming off from her. She could be the enemy."

"What…? An enemy…?" Serena sighed. "I hope you're wrong, Luna."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Iolite gave out a scream of pain when the dark figure that sat upon the throne released its dark beam at her. Iolite grunted when she fell on the floor though she pushed herself up.

"I don't know why I still have you! Might I remind you that I do _not _tolerate failures!" the dark figure snarled.

"Your Highness," Iolite replied, weakly as she got up. "I would've gotten it but those—"

"Save your excuse, Iolite! You still have a couple more chances! Use them wisely!" the figure responded, coldly.

Iolite gave a short glare at her before she gave out a sigh of defeat. "Yes, your Highness." she replied, bowing to pay her respects.

"Now be gone!"

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Are you sure this is the place?" Serena asked as she peeked out from a pole. She watched as the students go to a glass building.

A building that was commonly known as the Crystal Seminar.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Unlike you, Serena, I know my facts."

"I don't like what that implies to," Serena scowled. "But how am I going to get in there? I don't have a valid ID or anything."

"This is where the Luna Pen comes in handy." Luna answered.

"Luna Pen?"

Like before, Luna hacked and out came a bubble. Inside the floating bubble, was a pen though the bubble disappeared as though it had been poked with something. It dropped the item that landed in front of Serena's feet.

"Ew, that's still disgusting." Serena muttered as she gingerly picked up the item.

It was a pink pen with a red jewel at the top.

"How's this supposed to help me?"

"Well, that's easy. You just say "Luna Disguise Power, disguise me whatever." Luna explained.

"Wait…so you're saying that I can be _whatever _I want to be while I have this pen?" Serena asked with eyes wide.

Luna, who was sitting proudly nodded. "Yes."

"Awesome!" Serena squealed. "I'm going to have so much fun with this!"

Luna looked taken back. "Serena! That pen's only for Sailor Business!" she screeched, going haywire.

Alas, Serena wasn't listening to her.

Serena threw the pen in the air. "Luna Disguise Power! Disguise me into a Crystal Seminar—"

"Hey meatball brain!"

Serena gasped at the sudden shouting and because of that, she didn't caught the pen so it fell on the person's head who gave out a shout of pain.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you throw things! Someone could seriously be injured the way you throw it."

Serena scowled at the man and it was none other than…

"Put a sock in it, Darien. And give me back my pen!" Serena exclaimed as she snatched the pen away from him.

"Yo would you chill? I was going to give it to you anyway. Besides, it wasn't like I was going to eat it." Darien replied.

Serena gave out a little humph out sound as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Don't need to act like a stuck up princess, bun-head."

"Why don't you go and pick someone else?!"

"Well I could do that…" he paused. "But it's much more fun when I pick on you. It's weird though…whenever we see each other, I feel like we had met a long time ago."

Serena was about to make a remark but at the last sentence, she stopped as she looked curiously at Darien

"What?"

"Yeah…don't you get that feeling…?"

"Um…I guess it never really comes to my mind…" Serena responded.

However, Darien just shrugged. "Well, anyways, I got to go. I got some stuff to do." he replied as he walked away. "Don't linger at the school too much or your brain cells might rot…not that you have any, anyways." he said, laughing.

"Darien, you're such a big jerk!" Serena shouted back at him. "And I do have brain cells!"

But, of course, Darien couldn't hear her since he was far away from her and that left Serena to growl with annoyance.

"Pretentious jerk! Why do I have to have a misfortunate of meeting him?" Serena mumbled.

"Serena, get back to the business." Luna hissed.

"Alright, alright."

Like before, Serena threw the stick in the air (once it was safe to do so) and shouted the phrase.

"Luna Disguise Power! Transform me into a Crystal Seminar Student!"

In a golden flash, Serena was quickly transformed into the desired form.

"Alright! That pen totally rocked!" Serena exclaimed as she took this time to admire herself.

"Enough admiring! Now let's go inside!" Luna screeched, waving her paw to the building.

"Okay, okay."

/*/*/*/*/*/

Serena pushed the door wide open and gave out a gasp at the sight of the building. It was really beautiful with many stairs and floors and windows.

"Wow, this place is just…wow…" Serena said, eyes wide.

"Don't forget why we're here." Luna reminded her.

Serena glanced down. "I know I know! You don't have to remind me!"

"Excuse me, miss. May I see your ID?"

Serena turned her head to the side and saw a security guard.

She handed her ID and the guard did a double check. When he was satisfied, he handed it back to her.

"Enjoy, Miss Hatsune."

Accepting back her ID, Serena began to go further into the school building. Sometimes, students would often be places to study or most of them would be in classes.

"So where do you think the evil lair's would be?" Serena quizzed.

"My guess would have to be somewhere down below. Let's go down to the basement. I'm sure it will be there." Luna answered, narrowing her eyes.

Once they went down stairs, Serena began to walk down the long hallway and passed the many closed doors. When they reached near the end of the hallway, Luna made her to halt.

"Wait, stop for a minute." she said, making the blonde girl to halt.

Luna glared at the door that was diagonally across from her but she shuddered just by looking at it. With that, Luna leaped away from her arms and walked towards the door that was just a tad open wide.

"I'll go in here to investigate. You continue to go and search if something's not right to you." Luna responded before she vanished.

_I just hope you know what you're doing. _Serena thought before she turned to the right and ran down the path.

/*/*/*/*/*/

It felt like hours for Serena and so far she found nothing that was out of the ordinary. She began to feel tired and sleepy so she walked towards a wall and leaned on it.

_I'm so tired…and there's nothing fishy going on…maybe…Luna was wrong…_

Just as she was about to close her eyes, she suddenly opened them since something caught her interest.

"Ami…?" she quizzed, staring down at the hallway.

She could've sworn that Serena had seen her. The blonde hair continued to watch the mysterious figure before it disappeared when it turned a corner.

_I swear I saw her…_ Serena thought then she went down the hallway.

As she continued to run down the hallway, millions of thoughts crossed her mind.

_Why is she down here? What's she up to? _her eyes went wide. _Could she be…the…enemy? Oh please, I hope not._

She then narrowed her eyes. _I think it's time for some Moon business._

Going with that, Serena shouted.

"Moon…Power!"

Within seconds, Serena was changed into her alter ego. Finally, she reached the door and stopped. She stared at it as if she was debating on whether or not if she should go.

_Oh screw it! I'm going in! _

Just as her hand was about to touch the door knob, a sudden noise came which in turn, startled Sailor Moon so she turned her gaze down the hall with a slightly fearful look on her face.

_What…was that…?_

Taking a deep breath, Sailor Moon continued to run down the hallway and when she reached near the end, she slowed down though she leaped to the side and continued to use the wall for "support".

Suddenly, as soon as she turned around the corner, she suddenly screamed as something advanced on her, knocking her down to the floor.

Quickly, Sailor Moon reacted as she took out her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

She flung the tiara like a Frisbee and waited for the result.

"I think you might want to throw your tiara at an enemy…not on me."

"What…?" Serena looked up and saw that it was Tuxedo Mask. She gasped. "Tuxedo Mask! Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else and I—"

"And you reacted. That's alright. Besides, I'm also to blame since I gave you a startle." he replied, extending out his hand to help her up.

Serena accepted it gratefully but the minute her hand was on his, Mask immediately yanked her up and pinned her against the wall.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous." Mask suddenly said.

"I…uh…I…" Sailor Moon started as she gazed deeply into his black piercing eyes. She shook her head. "What are _you _doing here?"

Narrowing his eyes, Tuxedo Mask let go of her and turned around.

"That's none of your concern." with that, he walked away leaving Serena to be even more confused.

All of a sudden, a scream came and it sounded like it was coming from the room in which Serena was trying to enter from before. Being alert, Sailor Moon began to go back to that door and entered in.

What she saw now wasn't a pretty sighted. It seemed that the room was crashed apart, having chairs scattered all over the place but what caught Serena's attention as at the center of the room.

In the center of the room was an ugly looking monster that had a wide rectangular screen for a body while it had crackling cables for arms and legs. The head looked like a computer.

On one of the cables, it seemed to be holding its prey and that prey happened to be…

"Ami!" Serena gasped with horror.

"You wretched it brat! I'm going to have to kill you before you ruin any more of our plans! Give me your crystal!"

"Hold it!"

"Who are you?"

"How dare you threaten a good person who's dream is to become a doctor! The Pretty Suited Sailor Guardian…Sailor Moon! In the Name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"You talk too much, girly! Get a load of this!" using its one of its many free arms, the monster launched an electricity cable at Sailor Moon who miraculously dodged it.

Ami whimpered when the grip was getting tighter. Weakly, Ami opened her eyes and saw Sailor Moon running back and forth as she avoided the attacks.

"Sailor…Moon…" she said, weakly.

However, this earned the monster's attention since it turned its ugly head at her.

"What did you say?"

As if it came from nowhere, Ami suddenly had the courage to talk.

"You're going…to down…" Ami said.

Narrowing its eyes, the monster gave out another electricity zap to Ami who screamed in pain. Sailor Moon lifted her head up as she watched Ami being zapped.

"Ami!" she cried out.

_No…I won't die…like this…I won't…_

All of a sudden, something blue was shining on her forehead and this earned interests from Sailor Moon and the monster.

"What…what's this?!" the monster screeched as the blinding light continued to expand.

Luna who heard the screams quickly ran down the hallway and when she got there, she entered in and gasped. Her eyes went wide as she saw the sign on the girl's forehead.

_I can't believe it…she is…_

"Sailor Mercury!" Luna said.

Because the light was so blinding, it forced the creature to release Ami who fell down, rubbing her throat since it was sore.

"Ami! Take this and shout out "Mercury Planet Power!"

Hearing her name, Ami had her eyes wide as she found out who called her name. "Wh…what?"

"No time to explain! Just do what I say!" Luna shouted, throwing the transformation stick to her.

Feeling uncertain, Ami stared at it and this made Luna to be worried since they were running out of time.

"Look Ami. Have you ever did some strange things that you couldn't explain? Have you ever felt courageous even though you didn't know why? That's because you're Sailor Mercury, the Soldier of Wisdom and Ice! You're also Sailor Moon's ally!"

Luna motioned her head to Sailor Moon who was currently pinned to the walls from papers. Serena gave a small wave as she sweat-dropped.

"This is the truth! If you don't believe in me, then please…just grab the stick and say the sacred words! Please, Ami!"

Ami stared hard at the blue stick and before she knew it, she grabbed the stick and did as she was told to.

"Mercury Planet Power!" she shouted and this earned Luna to be relieved.

Ami gasped as she felt herself being thrown into an unearthly world. She felt ice and water slithering on her body as they created a blue fuku, white leotard, a blue ribbon with a blue gem. Blue knee-high boots were formed from the ice and gloves were also created.

Soon, the tiara and earrings appeared in a flash and then once everything it was done, she posed.

Ami gasped at the sudden change.

"What…? I don't understand…how's this possible…?"

"Now who were you supposed to be?"

"Schools are for teaching students to be educated and to learn new things! I can't forgive you for trying to ruining it! Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit…Sailor Mercury! On behalf of my planet and the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Mercury! Look out!" Serena shouted.

Reacting quickly, Sailor Mercury quickly jumped into the air to avoid the sharp papers that landed on the ground to where Sailor Mercury was a few seconds ago.

"Mercury, like Sailor Moon, you also have powers. Shout out "Mercury Freezing Fog!" Luna exclaimed.

"Right…Mercury Freezing…" she focused on her energy until she started to glow blue then the energy got expanded. Ami criss crossed her hands over her chest as she spun then shouted. "Fog!" she released her hands and fog covered the entire place.

"What…? What's this? I can't see anything!" the creature shrieked.

Using this as an advantage, Mercury quickly went over to Sailor Moon to free her.

"Nice power! Only…I can't see anything…" Moon told her.

"It's right there. See where those two flashes are?" Mercury pointed to where the two flashes shone.

"Right. I just had enough about school so I think it's time to end this show." Moon said while she also placed her thumb and finger on the tiara. She then placed it on her hand and began to spin around.

"Moon Tiara…Magic!" she threw the tiara which had struck the creature who screamed in pain.

Just as the monster vanished, the fog disappeared only to show the moon dust.

"Ha! Moon-dusted!" Moon cheered.

Luna walked towards Mercury who laughed at Moon's cheers.

"Welcome to the team, Sailor Mercury. I'm so glad we had found you." Luna said.

"Me too. Though it feels a bit weird that I'm suddenly a Champion of Justice." Mercury replied.

"Oh don't worry! You'll get used to it. Trust me, you'll find this completely normal." Moon responded.

"You should talk, Serena. I distinctly remember how you got freaked out and how you said that this was all a dream." Luna said.

Serena scowled. "Can it, Luna! Besides, I had every reason to freak out! A talking cat? Give me a break!"

Luna scowled.

"Hey, that reminds me! Have you ever been to an arcade?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Um…no I haven't."

"Great! Then I can show you! It's so much fun! There's also a really cute guy that's working over there!" Moon replied as she began to run. "Come on, let's go!"

Mercury laughed. "Alright, I'm coming!"

A/N: Urngh…this took forever…! I thought it was never going end! My Gawd! But…yay! Sailor Mercury had been found! What new adventure lies for these two scouts? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
